


Holding the Rope

by OnyxCrimsonBlur



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxCrimsonBlur/pseuds/OnyxCrimsonBlur
Summary: Norman fights with himself and 'mother' realizing what will eventually happen to him.





	Holding the Rope

**Author's Note:**

> Norman is so complex and sad, I just had to write a small one-shot of his tragic mind. Watching Bates Motel has given his character a backstory that just makes you feel for him even though he's not well. Anyway, I heard the song "I'm a Loser" by 3 Doors Down in my head when I wrote this. I think it fits his and Norma's relationship because she does hold the rope between them and eventually he does end up dead because of it. I found it fitting. 
> 
> Anyway, might be a tad OOC, but it's my first attempt so enjoy. AO3 exclusive.

*Rating due to subject matter. Suggested suicidal thoughts, read at your own risk.

 

_XXXXxxxxxx_

 

Norman looked at the rain, felt it, touched it. He looked at his feet, at his hands, at the gun on the ground. How he’d dropped it … It didn’t matter.

 

 _You know what you have to do, Norman_.

 

“No, mother.”

 

_Why don’t you think I don’t know what’s best for you?_

 

He screamed, he stomped, he pushed at the invisible image. “You’re not real!”

 

_I’m your mother Norman._

 

“No!” He heaved and put the gun in his mouth, the cold barrel clicking against his teeth, his finger on the trigger. He closed his eyes, his body numb, her voice still ringing in his ears. _You know what you have to do, Norman._

 

He still could see the horrible images of Miss Watson. What he did, what SHE did. **Why, mother, would you do something so horrible? Why, why, why?**

 

_I didn’t, you did._

 

**Liar!**

 

_Would I lie to you?_

 

**YES! I couldn’t hurt her, I could never hurt her!**

 

The gun shook in his hand, the steel cracking against his teeth, body shivering in the cold as the rain continued to soak his skin. His hair a matted brown mass against his skull. Norman opened his eyes to see ‘Mother’ standing there in her tan coat. She wasn’t real, she wasn’t real. The gun fell from his mouth, a line of spit trailing back to the unused barrel. He was a coward, he wasn’t a good boy, he wasn’t anybody. The cord that held him and his mother together was being sawed apart slowly, painfully, achingly. He fell to his knees knowing that one day this would end him.

 

He couldn’t live with himself, yet he had to live for her.

 

“ _You’re getting closer_

_To pushing me off of life’s little edge_

‘ _Cause I’m a loser_

_And sooner or later you know I’ll be dead_

_You’re getting closer_

_You’re holding the rope and I’m taking the fall_

‘ _Cause I’m a loser.” ~ 3 Doors Down_


End file.
